


The Kiss

by JustBeStill



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Confusion and Panic, Denial of Feelings, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mac is scared, This was written in 2017, Unrequited Love, just a heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: After Bloo kisses Mac, the human begins to feel something for the blue blob: Love. (Written 2017.)





	1. Chapter 1

Mac was in shock. Bloo had kissed him! He touched the spot on his cheek where Bloo’s lips had been moments before. His soft, warm lips. Mac smiled. So Bloo did love him! He felt like rushing up to Bloo and kissing him back lovingly, passionately. 

His legs suddenly seemed to have a mind of their own, and soon he was standing in front of the blue blob, struggling to speak, to say something, anything. Bloo noticed Mac staring at him, and smiled, still apparently overjoyed about all of the cards he had gotten today. “Mac! Did you come to give me more of your cards?” 

Mac just stood there, his gaze fixed to Bloo's lips, his mind replaying the kiss over and over again. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted more. No, he needed more. Bloo’s look of joy began to become one of confusion and worry. He waved a hand in front of Mac’s face. “Mac? You still with me? Hello?” 

Mac snapped out of his trance, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. His legs began to shake slightly, his breath started to become labored. His heart hammered inside his chest, and he felt the beginnings of butterflies in his stomach. He needed to get away from Bloo for a little while.

He forced himself to speak. “I just wanted to say that I'm glad you like those cards!” He said, running off to a different part of the mansion, away from Bloo, the thing he loved. Mac sat on the ground, his back against the wall, and tried to get himself back under control. He put his head in his hands. What’s wrong with me? He thought. He wish he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloo was confused. “What the heck just happened?” He said aloud. Mac had been acting strangely around him, ever since Mac had given him some of his cards. He wondered what was wrong with him. Bloo was a little worried. He decided to look for Mac so the two of them could talk about it. He could hear Frankie cleaning in the next room. 

Bloo walked up to her. “Frankie, have you seen Mac? I'm trying to find him.” 

Frankie pointed behind her. “I think I saw him go that way.” 

Bloo ran off in the direction Frankie pointed out for him. “Mac? Where are you?” His voice echoed off the walls in the empty room. He continued forward, calling Mac’s name every few steps.

Meanwhile, Mac was attempting to hide from Bloo, not wanting to face his best friend just yet. He glanced at the clock. It was just past 4. Two more hours to go. He groaned and put his head up against the wall. 6’clock seemed like it was forever away. For the first time in his life, he just wanted to leave.

“Mac?” He heard Bloo call out. Mac ran off to a different room just as Bloo entered the the one that he had just left. I know your in here somewhere, Mac Thought Bloo, determined to find his friend. 

Mac tried to get his thoughts under control. Just thinking about what had happened less than an hour ago had his mind racing a million miles a second. He had so many questions to ask, like ‘Why did you kiss me?’ and other questions related to that subject. He hoped Bloo didn’t find him too soon. He needed time to think about this. He didn't even know if Bloo felt the same way. Mac thought he did, but he had to confirm his suspicion first. 

Bloo was growing tired of looking for Mac. He decided to try a different approach. Taking a deep breath, he called out at the top of his lungs, hoping Mac heard him, “MAC! WHERE ARE YOU?!” He got no response, but he heard shuffling sounds a few doors down. 

Silently approaching the door, he stood there and listened. He could hear breathing and muttering on the other side, as though someone was talking to themselves. 

Opening the door, he gasped. “AHA!” He shouted. Mac was sitting on the ground, his breathing loud and erratic, murmuring to himself. He looked up, startled, at the sound of Bloo’s voice and the door opening. Bloo smiled. Now they could talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this was mostly just Bloo searching for Mac, but it will all come to a head in the next chapter. Also, how do you feel about a possible sequel to this story?


End file.
